1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neural network in which nerve cell networks of a living thing are applied to information processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An associative memory neural network is now being adopted for pattern matching of image data or speech data. FIG. 1(a) is a typical illustration of the pattern matching of a character A. As shown in FIG. 1(a), even if a pattern of the character A is inputted in a state in which a noise signal is superimposed upon a part of the character, the neural network can recollect a standard pattern associated with the input pattern. That is, even where the input pattern is somewhat defective due to noises, it is possible to recognize a correct standard pattern therefor. That is, the associative memory neural network has such advantages that it excels in collation capability based only on a partial input pattern and is therefore robust against noises.
However, as shown in FIG. 1(b) for example, the conventional neural network has had the problem that even if a pattern identical with the standard pattern is inputted, when the inputted pattern is offset from the standard position, it cannot recollect the standard pattern.